The invention Pertains to the general field of vehicle wheels and more particularly to an ornamental vehicle wheel cover that when attached to a vehicle wheel it simulates the appearance of a chrome-plated vehicle Wheel.
Automobiles have become the primary means of transportation for many people in this day and age. In addition to providing transportation, automobiles have also become a visible symbol of what type of person someone is. Some Wealthy people perceive expensive automobiles as a status symbol, while a rugged individualist will often drive a sport-utility type vehicle. Other people like to express themselves by painting their automobiles bold colors, or by decorating their automobiles with a variety of custom, personalized items.
As a result of the high number of people who customize their automobiles, a large market has been created which caters exclusively to after-market automobile products. With new technology in metal production, one of the most popular items used to customize or up-grade an automobile is the alloy or xe2x80x9cmagxe2x80x9d wheel.
The appearance of an automobile with these types of wheels, when compared to an automobile with standard wheels, or even hubcaps, is substantially noticeable. For People who want the ultimate in high-quality, and luxury, chrome-plated versions of standard alloy wheels are the wheels of choice. Many luxury cars come either with chrome-plated wheels standard, or as an option. Unfortunately, for people who do not own a luxury car, the only way to have chrome-plated wheels is to purchase them from an aftermarket company. Regardless of how a person may acquire chrome-plated wheels, they can often be very expensive. Also, unless special lug nuts with a locking mechanism are installed, chrome-plated wheels are frequently stolen. This risk factor alone is often enough of a detriment to cause many people to choose not to purchase chrome-plated wheels.
The present invention provides a plastic, chrome-plated wheel cover that is easily attached to a non-plated vehicle wheel. The wheel cover is not expensive and that does not present a significant investment.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,146 patent discloses a wheel cover mounting structure which includes a wheel cover having a plurality of locating blocks spaced at an inner""side around the periphery, and a plurality of clamps fastened to the locating blocks, to secure the wheel cover to the wheel. Each of the locating blocks defines with the wheel cover a receiving chamber and has two retaining slots at two opposite sides of the receiving chamber. Each of the clamps has an upwardly-curved front end inserted through the receiving chamber of one locating block and hooked on the Periphery of the wheel, and two retaining rods respectively inserted into the retaining clots of the respective locating block and secured thereto.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,809 patent discloses a composite vehicle wheel having a disk, a rim circumscribing the disk, and an ornamental metal-plated plastic overlay attached to the outboard surface of the disk. An interior surface mates with at least a portion of the outboard surface of the wheel while an exterior surface has a metal layer plated thereon. The overlay is formed from a relatively thin plastic panel such that the exterior surface uniformly and closely conforms to the outboard surface of the wheel, and the metal layer is substantially flush with the adjacent portions of the outboard surface to provide a pleasing aesthetic effect to thee wheel.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,566 patent discloses a Wheel coder mounted to cover the front surface of a wheel. The cover has a concavely contoured front surface and is provided with a central hub opening and circularly spaced lug bolt apertures. Lips are provided about the outer periphery, central hub opening and lug apertures of the wheel cover to grip respectively about the periphery of the tire mounting rim, edge of the hub opening and edges of the lug apertures of the wheel. Adhesive is Sandwiched between the wheel and wheel cover which, together with the gripping lips of the wheel cover, permanently and rigidly fix the wheel cover to the wheel.
For background purposes and an indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
The vehicle wheel cover is adapted to be attached to a standard, factory vehicle wheel constructed of common grade material such as steel. The vehicle wheel includes an intrinsic design and has a plurality of centrally located spaced lug nuts.
The inventive wheel cover is molded of plastic to produce a thin-walled replica of the vehicle wheel which includes the wheel""s intrinsic design and a central aperture which accommodates the spaced lug nuts. The wheel cover is applied an enhanced finish, such as a chrome plating and includes on its rear surface a spaced attachment means for attachment to the vehicle wheel. The attachment means preferably consists of a set of wheel cover fasteners, wherein each fastener consists of a wheel clip retainer integrally molded to the peripheral edge on the wheel cover, and a wheel clip that is inserted into and retained within the clip retainer. The wheel clip is dimensioned to be securely clipped to the peripheral edge on the vehicle wheel.
When the wheel cover is attached, the vehicle wheel simulates the appearance of a solid, chrome-plated vehicle wheel.
In view of the above disclosure, it is the primary object of the invention to produce a set of chrome-plated wheel covers that when attached to a standard vehicle wheel, they simulate the appearance of expensive chrome-plated vehicle wheels.
In addition to the primary object of the invention it is also an object of the invention to produce a simulated chrome plated wheel cover that:
can be made to accommodate various intrinsic designs of standard vehicle wheels,
provides an improved clip structure that features a combination wheel clip retainer and wheel clip that firmly attaches the wheel cover to the Vehicle wheel,
when attached, the perceived value of the vehicle increases, and
is cost effective from both manufacturers and consumer points of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.